knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4 - Dragonforged EU
Season 4 introduced Dragonforged Armors on the european server on the 1st of September, 2016 Background story The sun was starting to set on a perfect blue sky, and the few clouds along the horizon were turning crimson and marigold. The group was heading home after an exhausting journey, so it was time to climb down the ‘Old Man’, as they fondly called the small hill. Gary led the way, as he was the eldest of the group. Following him closely were Rei and her younger twin cousins Edmund and Eric, and Satu, their dog. As the kids approached the bottom of the hill, Edmund spotted something: a certain glow that caught his eye for a second. He looked back, but couldn’t see it again. Suddenly, Eric cried out loud, visibly excited: ‘Guys, have you seen this?!’ Not far away, Gary, who was used to Edmund and Eric’s tricks and jokes, replied: ‘Come on, I know this is one of your tricks! We have to hurry: night is falling and we could get lost!’ But when he looked back, he could not believe his eyes. As the night sky enveloped the hill, the mysterious glow grew brighter, and its lime colour seemed to come from inside the ‘Old Man’. Suddenly, Satu started barking, unmistakably signalling the origin of the strange shining light: a small cavern on the hill. Rei and the twins, with excitement in their eyes, expressed their wish to explore it. He knew he wouldn’t dissuade them, so he ventured forward. The cavern was old and natural, and it formed a twisted spiral staircase that ended up at the very heart of the hill. They discovered the source of the gleam: it was emanating from a magnificent collection of precious pearls, embedded in the rock walls. Gary asked the party not to touch them, as they could be dangerous. However, he could not resist the temptation to take one. They were exceptionally light and cool, and they seemed to have a life of their own. Almost unconsciously, he grabbed ten of the pearls and rushed towards the end of the cavern. He climbed up to the top, at the heart of the ‘Old Man’ hill, and placed them in a small crack in the wall. The pearls stopped glowing immediately, and the whole cavern was shrouded in darkness. Outside, the night was quiet and peaceful. Suddenly, a beam of light emerged from the heart of the hill, like a burst of light in the dark, illuminating the sky. The next second, the light was gone. Inside the cavern, Gary stood in the middle of the party, not quite understanding what had happened. The others were perplexed and could only admire his figure: he looked taller, stronger, and fiercer. He was dressed in shining Dragonforged Armour, like a warrior from ancient times. When he realised what had happened, he urged them: ‘Quickly, grab ten Dragon Pearls and follow me!’ Armors Category:Crafting materials Category:Dragonforged Armors